Changing Tides
by Neverland14
Summary: Rose thinks that all her life consists of is school, best friend Izzy, and hateing Scropius Malfoy. But when suddenly Scropius starts saving her from bad situations she starts to rethink her hatred.
1. Chapter 1

"Scorpius malfoy you are late" Rose Weasly said not looking up from her work. She was in a meeting with all the prefects and, as usual, Scropius hadn't come on time. He just smiled at her and said while smirking "Oh were you worrying about me?"

"You wish I was. Besides" Rose replied "You should have been here being Head Boy."

"Well, sorry" Scorpius said, not sounding sorry at all.

"Oh, Scorpuis why didn't you come?" said a prefect. Then all the girls in the room started fauning over found it compleatly disgusting how the other girls acted.

"People, we have a meeting here. We have to get through this." Rose yelled over the comotion.

Everyone just ignored her and kept on talking to Scropius.

'Find then. I'm leaving" Rose said to herself.

Later that day Rose was talking to her best friend Izzy.

"I don't see why they all act like that. He isn't so god or something" Rose said

"He isn't that bad. He is really nice"Izzy replied.

"NICE? NICE! He calls me a ginger EVERYDAY! Yeah that's real nice." Rose said sarcastically.

"Well you aren't that nice to him, Rose. You don't give him a chance."

"Becasue he is a self-centered git. He is a narcissistic jerk."

"Whatever you say" Izzy said smiling "We have to get to Herbology, so hurry up".

When they got to Herbology everyone was just standing there. The Professer Longbottm said in a loud booming voice "Today you will start on your Herbology project. You will be paired up. You have to make a written and oral report on a certain plant. I will give you written instructons at the end of class. Now" he said smiling "for the pairs."

He picked pairs randomly till there was four people left standing there. Izzy, Will Forman, Rose, and Scropius. 'Please, anyone except Scropius, please' Rose prayed in her head.

"Oh, and look at this. Our Head Boy and Head Girl are paried up." he said gestering to the fact that Rose and Scopius were the only ones left standing. 'Crap' Rose thought.

Weeks later Rose waas still complaining.

"I have to do almost all of the work. I never see him and he never comes to meetings."

"Maybe" Izzy said "That's because both of you never make an effort to talk to each other anymore then you have to."

Rose just rolled her eyes.

"Ah, I need some time to think. Can we talk a walk in the forest?" Izzy asked.

"Sure, but it looks like it is going to rain."

"We'll walk fast".

They had gotton about 100 feets into the forest when it started pouring. Izzy and Rose started running when suddenly Rose slipped and fell.

"Ouch, ouch, that really hurt" she said holding her ankle. "I think I sprained it"

"Can you walk?"

"No" Rose said looking helpless.

"Rose?" said a voice out through the rain. They both looked up to see, the now soaking wet, Scropius Malfoy.

"Rose" he said looking concerned "Are you ok?"

"Umm, I should go to the castle and tell Madam Pomfrey what happened" Izzy said. Rose made a grab for her to make her, but she missed.

"Rose" Scropius said walking closer "We need to get you to the Hospital Wing"

"I'm ok. I can do this myself" she said stubbornly.

"No, you can't." he said equally stubborn.

"I can take care of myself"

"No, you need my help. Now put your arms around my neck so I can carry you"

"No, no way!"

'Yes"

"I don't want your help" Rose said glaring at him.

"No" he said calmly "but you need it. Now hurry up. I'm getting really wet in the rain"

Rose, being compleatly shocked, did what he told her to do. In a matter of minutes, they were off with her in his arms. They didn't say anyhting at all. Rose was too busy thinking. 'What could make someone like him help me?' she poundered. 'He hates me. I don't why he did it'. She looked up at his face to see if she could decipher anything. The light bloned hair and the pale gray eyes. Then she heard a voice. It was Madam Pomfrey making a fuss(as usual). She was saying she was so worried and blah blah blah. Rose didn't hear much of it. She didn't feel like listening . Before she knew it Scropius had carried her up the staris to the Hospital Wing and put her on one of the beds. As he was about to leave Madam Pomfrey made him sit down and told him she had to make sure he was ok. She had to go to anotehr sick person's bed and left Rose and Scropius alone.

"Scropius" Rose said quitely, looking at him.

"Yes"

"Thank you"

Scropius looked up surprised.

"Look, I know I was being really sturbborn, but I want you to know what you did back there was really nice. I would have been stuck out there if it wasn't for you." She said embarresed.

"Your welcome"

They sat there in silence for a couple when Scropius looked up to see Rose grinning.

"What's so funny?"

"I was thinking about how I look now all soaked and teh image that came to my head was funny. I probably looked like a drowned cat." She said grinning from ear to ear. it took Scropius's breath away(of course he wouldn't admit that). He smiled and said "And you think i look any better. I probably look worse." She laughed. "Yeah, well almost all of the feamle population here would have to disagree."

Then Madame Pomfrey came back.

"Now Rose, I am going to put this gel on your ankle and it will make it better, but it will hurt. And you should wear this brace for a week becasue your bone will be weak. you may go for now, but I need to chek you tomorrow. There is a new fungus Professer Longbottom found in the forest and he doesn't know the effect it will have on people." Scropius wasn't listening though.

"You'll be ok?" He asked Rose.

"I'll be fine. I'm a tough cookie" She said smiling. "Oh, and Malfoy" she said as he turned around at the door "Don't think this means your off the hook for being late"


	2. Chapter 2

"Rose. Hello? CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Izzy yelled at Rose the next day.

"Oh, sorry, I was thinking"

"Who were you thinking about?" Izzy asked implying that it was Scropius.

"It was nothing"

"Oh, it had to be something or you wouldn't have been thinking about it."

"No, it wasn't about him. It was about homework"

"Sure it was" Izzy said not convinced.

"It was"

"Honey we all know it wasn't. Everyone in this school expects it. There can be no other reason why you act so mean. You like him."

"That's so not true!" Rose said loudly. Her faced had turned red with embarrassment. "If you would excuse me I have to go to class" she said coldly and got up and left.

She was getting odd looks in the halls. By now the story of "the rescue" had gone all around school. The girls glared at her. The boys made kissy faces at her taunting her. She just keeps on walking. She knew it would blow over soon. She had reached the door to go into class when a girl with long black hair shoved her to the ground.

"Who do you think you are?" the girl demanded very anger.

"I think I am Rose Weasly and I had no right to be pushed to the ground" Rose said still sprawled on the ground.

"No right?No right? You put some kind of curse on Scropius, I know you did!"

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"Scropius Malfoy is the the Hospital Wing being quarantine because they said he "touched some kind of fungus". I think they are covering it up for you. They said that they discovered some kind of new disease on it. But you did it!"

All of the color had faded out of Rose's face.

"I was there" she said to herself

"What?" the girl asked

"I was there" she said louder. "I have to get to the Hospital Wing! I might have the dieses too!" she said as she stated to run down the hall.

When she got to the Hospital Wing she almost ran into Madame Pomfrey.

"Oh good, I was about to come get you. You will have to stay here until Professor Longbottom finds a cure. I will give you all your meals and your missed schoolwork, but I won't stay any longer then necessary. Now go get your PJ's and books."

Rose ran to the Gryffindor house and got her things. While she was getting everything together she was surprised at how fast things changed. One moment everything and then she has to be put in a room, having no contact with the rest of the world.


End file.
